


He only needs her

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Blackouts, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Mental Instability, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Gli capitavano fin da quando era bambino.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero, Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Kudos: 1





	He only needs her

Gli capitavano fin da quando era bambino.

Norma non aveva mai pensato di farlo visitare sostenendo che in lui non c’era nulla di sbagliato e per timore di perderlo ma lui avvertiva comunque qualcosa di sbagliato dentro sé stesso, una sensazione strisciante che non lo abbandonava mai.

Era come se non certe occasioni un’oscurità calasse su di lui, non sapeva dire dove si trovasse o cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui, era tutto nero ma stranamente confortante perché c’era lei. La voce di Mother gli parlava in quei momenti, lo aiutava, lo confortava e lo faceva sentire amato, la voce di Mother in quei momenti era straordinariamente dolce, calda e materna e Norman si sentiva amato.

Solitamente non era semplice, spesso sentiva i suoi genitori litigare, e in alcune occasioni sua madre gli aveva proposto di giocare a nascondino, papà non deve trovarci aggiungeva, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, per questo papà urla … perché non ci ha ancora trovato sussurrava Norma per poi abbracciarlo stretto stretto come se volesse inglobarlo dentro di sé, tenerlo al sicuro all’interno del suo corpo. E quando Dylan se n’era andato la situazione era peggiorata, Norman questo lo sapeva, non sapeva nemmeno come ma era una conoscenza che c’era e basta, come la presenza di Mother quando l’oscurità calava su di lui.

Poi c’era il stato il motel e lui e Norma erano stati così felici, quell’estate trascorsa insieme era stata la migliore della sua vita, solo lui e Norma, Dylan lontano ed Emma … lui ed Emma alla fine erano migliori come amici, aveva ragione Norma a sostenere che frequentare Emma lo avrebbe fatto soffrire quando qualcosa le sarebbe accaduto; Emma era troppo malata per una storia seria.

E lui non aveva bisogno di una donna nella sua vita, non quando aveva Mother, Mother si occupava di lui, Mother aveva cura di lui, Mother lo avrebbe protetto in ogni modo, Mother era l’unica donna di cui aveva bisogno, tutte le altre erano distrazione, come Brady.

Quanto aveva amato Brady prima che si rivelasse ciò che realmente era. Una sgualdrina che voleva solamente portarlo via da Mother. E Mother l’aveva impedito, non avrebbe voluto che finisse così ma almeno il sereno era tornato nelle loro vite. Assieme a Mother era come se ogni giorno splendesse il sole, Mother era l’unica donna per lui.

Norma d’altra parte …Norma gli aveva inferto il colpo peggiore: Norma Bates prima era fuggita e poi aveva sposato Romero, proprio quando lui aveva più bisogno di lei, l’oscurità stava diventando sempre più opprimente e la voce di Mother sempre più lontana.

Lei lo aveva rinchiuso in quel posto orribile per poter essere libera di stare con Romero, quasi riusciva ad immaginarli mentre facevano sesso nel letto che avevano condiviso, mentre Romero la possedeva e lei gemeva sotto di lui, mentre Romero si prendeva qualcosa che doveva essere suo, solamente suo. Non gli importava che Norma aveva dichiarato di averlo sposato perché così Romero smettesse di indagare su di lui, erano tutte balle, lo aveva sposato perché lo desiderava e se avessero avuto un figlio lui sarebbe diventato inutile, un fardello e un peso di cui fare a meno.

Per questo lo aveva fatto, solamente … non poteva andare così, non doveva finire così, non poteva permetterlo, Mother non poteva morire, lui aveva bisogno di lei e non le avrebbe permesso di svanire, non quando aveva i mezzi per riportarla in vita o almeno fingere che lei non fosse mai morta.

E da lì in poi era andato tutto bene, avevano finto entrambi perché Mother non era mai morta, era solo un trucco e finalmente l’oscurità era lentamente svanita lasciando posto al sereno. Lui e Mother erano vivi, erano insieme e tutto si sarebbe sistemato, non aveva più black out e il motel andava a gonfie vele.

Quando aveva conosciuto Madeline aveva pensato di poter avere una donna, un’amica, una confidente che non fosse Mother. Certo, lei era sposata ma lui non quel genere di rapporto, per quello c’era Mother la quale non aveva accettato che lui perdesse la testa dietro una ragazza, Mother non aveva affatto approvato. E i momenti di oscurità erano ritornati, più forti e intensi di prima questa volta si era reso conto Norman.

E poi Marion aveva bussato alla porta del motel, povera adorabile Marion con gli abiti appicciati addosso dalla pioggia e i capelli bagnati, le persone per bene non avrebbero dovuto viaggiare con un tempo del genere ma questo lo aveva tenuto per sé.

Mother aveva tentato di convincerlo ad ucciderla, Marion come tutte le ragazze era una sgualdrina e le sgualdrine andavano punite ma non ce l’aveva fatta, Marion non aveva colpa. L’aveva spiata, quello lo faceva con tutte ma Marion era diversa, se n’era reso conto mentre si accarezzava, la mano dentro le mutande e gli occhi fissi sul buco nel muro mentre spiavano il getto dell’acqua che cadeva lentamente su Marion, il suo corpo atletico e attraente, come poteva una donna simile fare l’amante?

Marion quando aveva scoperto di essere l’amante era corsa via, in preda alla rabbia e sotto la pioggia scrosciante e lui aveva sperato di averla salvata, non voleva che Mother la uccidesse, non Marion. Purtroppo Marion era tornata, incurante di tutto e furiosa con Sam ma era riuscito a farla andare via, Marion Crane non meritava di morire, non in una sera simile né mai, nonostante Mother continuasse ad urlargli addosso.

E infine era arrivato Sam, e lui meritava di morire. Mother aveva agito con assoluta freddezza e determinazione, sembrava quasi l’incarnazione dell’oscurità in quel momento, e come sempre sarebbe toccato a Norman liberarsi del corpo, era abituato a nascondere i pasticci di Mother, lo faceva da tempo. In cambio Mother lo amava come nessun’altra donna avrebbe mai fatto e a lui andava bene. Si era liberato del corpo la mattina seguente, una volta tornato il sereno ina maniera tale da non lasciare tracce e seguendo il solito schema, Mother sarebbe stata fiera di lui.

Era tornato il sereno, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e lui e Mother ora erano insieme, per sempre, nient’altro importava, nemmeno l’oscurità che sembrava circondarlo sempre più.


End file.
